Twised
by Leigh-Masters
Summary: Tristen has a split personality he's also Travis a member of the Night World


" I can't believe that you made me come to this town, it's rubbish there's nothing to do," Tristen complained, "You've been here for 2 weeks and already you're bored, well unlike you I have already made friends, loser!" Stan said, "it's because you're a jock, everyone loves jocks," he explained, Stan grabbed his plate and emptied it in the bin. " What can I say little brother, if you didn't spend so much time on that laptop and shaved once in a while you might have a chance," "Ha ha ha," Tristen laughed as he pushed Stan up the stairs, "to bed now if I remember rightly you have a big date tomorrow, with , what's-her-name," "Stop joking around, Kid, I know you fancy the pants of her!" " those tight leather pants," "hey! that's my girl you're on about!" The hours flown by as Tristen returned to a dream that had returned to him every day for the last 4 years since his parents died, this dream was so real, full of strange seductive girls and mysterious men, they lived in a world of darkness, a kind of Night World, in these dreams everything was how it should have been. He was a biker, living alone, his name was different Travis it struck fear and respect not laughs, he even had a girlfriend Pearl, she was a beauty she loved him for what he was, the greatest thing was that there was no Stan to be measured against. "Wake up! Wake up!" Travis jumped, his head still foggy from sleep, searching around for the noise that woke him and pulled him back to reality, "Ow!" He pulled his hand from the desk, embedded in his palm was the remands of his talking alarm clock, realizing he had lost his temper again, "It's gonna be one of those days," He pulled on his jeans and a scruffy top, Every so often he would go through this faze where so a day or so he would be spiteful, angry and generally nasty to anyone who dared cross his path,. These couple of months they had been happening longer and more often. He walked into the kitchen, thank god Stan isn't here, I don't think I can deal with his jokes this morning, He grabbed some cash and ran up the stairs, "This'll do," he said taking a jacket from out of the closet and making his way down the stairs and into the garage. I'm sure Stan wouldn't mind me using his extra motor bike. And with that he started it up and drove down to school. Part of him hated this time, being nasty, losing his temper and being bad, yet some part of him was free and it felt right letting go of reality for a while. As he raced down the road for school something caught his eye, A girl she had raven hair, she had wonderful brown eyes, even from his bike he could see that. He let his senses guide him towards her, she had a natural look sharpness of her as if she was making sure she was alone before venturing out, Something happen and before he knew it he had jumped clean off the bike and onto the pavement a few feet in front of her but he had changed not just mentally but physically as well, his hands changed into paws and his jacket just melted away into black fir. He stood facing expecting to see a girl yet only saw what he thought was a mirror image of himself, walking trying to get a look at him figure out what had happened. To tell the truth Tristen didn't even know, he was just living one second at a time right now. Who are you? And where did you come from? Where was this voice coming from? All he could do was answer it, That bike, he replied looking towards he heap of a bike lying on the pavement. Let me guess you're Travis, right? the voice said Yeah, whatz it to you brown eyes! All of who Tristen was had completely gone and know it was just the dream Travis taking over. Oh feisty, there's been a lot of talk about you, Yeah but who's been talking, not you I hope , you look to nice to kill. The panther in front of him turned back into the girl, he was taken back, she was more beautiful than he had imagined. Tristen was still some where in his unconscious, staring at her beauty trying to memorize her features. So there is something that we both agree on, Tristen heard Travis say to him. Travis turned back into his normal self and sat next to her on the grass. "Who wants to know about me then?" " Cycle Daylight, they've heard you're a bit of a rogue and we need your help to find a few things." What is she on about Travis? Tristen asked, Circle Daylight it's a coven of witches and Wild powers are powerful witches and she needs our help to find them. He replied, " Like what?" " we need to know if you'll stick to it first," she said showing him a load of notes wrapped in a blue ribbon, " How much is in there?" " $15000," " Aren't you taking a bit of a gamble?" he said taking the money and pocketing it. " I trust you," she said in absolute confidence, " we need help finding the Wild Powers," "Doesn't everyone?" Does she trust me? Travis asked, What?!? Tristen said, Listen, Trist, you are a witch and you can tell if she trusts me or not. But how? Tristen asked trying to make sense of it all. Your parents were witches, Travis explained, I had a feeling about that but what I mean is How do I know? Feel alright, just feel and you'll know, Tristen concentrated on her and I came to him like a flash of lightning slightly hurting him and Travis. Yes she does and she also thinks we look very nice in the jacket. Tristen said and although Travis couldn't see Tristen he knew he was smiling. "Ok, I'll do it, see you at sundown, tonight by the city clock," Was all Travis said after that he walked towards his bike leaving the girl on her own on the grass, As soon as he leapt on the bike, he rode off into the empty road, Travis we need a serious talk "What about?" How this happened for one "I don't really know but you're a which maybe it was you? Did you long for something?" About 4 years ago after my parents died I wished I could have known my parents side of the family better, "Well there's your answer," What?!? You cannot by my answer, you are just a figment of my dreams that has somehow taken over my body and..and.. "And maybe you need a reality check, you know all the things you were dreaming about; vampires, werewolves, witches, shape-shifters well they're all real and so am I so deal with it! We are alike you and me" We are nothing alike! "We look exactly the same, we are both witches and we are both broth." Bang!!! From out of no-where came a lorry, it pulled out right in front of Travis and without warning, he leapt from the bike and changed mid jump over the lorry. In a split second Travis dived in the open window and dragged the driver out kicking and screaming but after one bite, straight to the back of the neck, he went limp and Travis fed only pausing to make sure the coast was clear. 


End file.
